<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>veri sof saimmhr by tiny_roll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781032">veri sof saimmhr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_roll/pseuds/tiny_roll'>tiny_roll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, SOF, nonbinary kaito, saimomoharuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_roll/pseuds/tiny_roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they r not cis,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>veri sof saimmhr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in this kaito uses they/them and so doez maki!!! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>on a really pretty day, kaito givez maki a lil smooch,,, “waaah!!! &gt;///‹” saiz maki. shuichi walkz in, he also wantz a lil smooch!!!! </p><p>“kaito...may I get a smooch pleaze??” askz shuichi. </p><p>“yes!!!u may have one (1) lil smooch bkuz i love you!!! :]” kaito givez shuichi a lil smooch!! shuichi iz veri happy. everione getz lil smoochiez!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>